Burning Red Rejection
by Natsuki Nightfall
Summary: The Blue King gets a call at 3am. Is Fushimi drunk? He's had a run in with his old clan and they have burned his apartment. Taking the safe option Munakata suggests that he stays with him. Not sure if it's a oneshot or multi chapter thing you tell me. ReiSaru pairing and minor SaruMi. Yaoi/fluff I don't know.


**Well it's about 3am and I couldn't sleep I've been told by a friend (Thanks ****The Black Pegasus****) that I need to write another fic so here is what came of my sleepless mind. i wrote this to Monster (Eminem feat. Rihanna), Unconditionally (Katy Perry) and Demons (Imagine Dragons)**

**I do not own K nor the songs mentioned above but the idea is mine and I'd like it if no one burrowed it. **

**One more thing, I don't know if this is a oneshot or if I'll do chapters. The only way I will no is if you guys review tell me if you like it and whether you want it to continue. Also any ideas on where you would like it to go. Thanks :) I'll let you read now.**

* * *

K fanfic

Munakata x Fushimi

Burning red rejection.

The groggy King picked up his chirping phone. What on earth was the time? And who the hell would be calling him in the middle of the night? "What, hello?"

"Munakata?" The other's voice was incredibly raspy yet soft down the line. He couldn't pin point who it was; he knew the voice was out of character for whoever it was.

"Yes, and who is this?" He shook his head to try and lift the cloud of sleep from about his head. It didn't work.  
"Fushimi." That explained the raspy softness; the man had most likely been drinking.  
"I'm just going to state the obvious, why are you calling me at 3am in the morning?" He squeezed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. His third in command could do some stupid things but this might be one closer to the top of the list.  
"The bar kicked me out… I'm not even drunk yet."  
"Fushimi go home. I need to sleep and you need to sleep. Text me when you get home safely." He pulled the phone away from his ear and peered at the screen, blurry "just woke up" vision and no glasses made it difficult to find the red button to hang up.  
"Please King, I have no home to return to, can you talk to me for a bit longer." The emotion in his voice was raw leaving Munakata with the feeling that either: a. Fushimi was more drunk than he let on for or b. he was being honest and showing a sliver of his true self. Maybe the arrogant, self centered, self reliable boy was opening up to another person. Or maybe he was just drunk. That option was more likely.

"Please?"

Munakata gave in. The Fushimi he knew was rude and impatient; too good for manners.  
"Okay Fushimi," he sighed, "why were you at a bar this late anyway?" It was a Friday night but it was 3am in the morning.  
"I went and I saw the Homra clan today." Munakata sucked in a breath, that was a feat in itself. The members of the red clan either hated him to a huge extent or held such a contempt for him that a slug was more worthy of their attention. Besides Totsuka and Anna; but they were rare individuals, one in a million you could say.  
"And… and I… confessed… to… Misaki… in front of the others." Munakata stood. This was way out of hand; those hoodlums wouldn't take kindly to that kind of declaration to one of their most respected members Yatagarasu. That boy had singled handedly ruined Munakata's life, firstly he stopped anyone from outside their clan talking to their King, Mikoto Souh and then destroyed any chance Munakata had of understanding the rare individual he employed as his third in command by rejecting him in every way. Even though he never said it Munakata always had a feeling Fushimi was in love with his ex-friend yet he never had the heart to bring it up to his stubborn subordinate. Just as he was about to suggest the man go to his real home as in apartment he continued.  
"I couldn't stand the embarrassment and ridicule so I left and walked around the street for a few hours. When I returned to my apartment everything inside was burned or trashed and everything I could save is in a single suitcase my neighbour loaned me." His voice cracked a bit but didn't break nor indicate how devastated he truly felt.  
"The worst part was what was written on the door. I can't believe my old clan would say: 'If you ever return to the Homra bar you faggot you can count on leaving minus a limb or two.'" Munakata stood in silent shock.  
_Those bastards, they will pay for messing with his clansman. _  
"Well say something." The younger man pleaded, at this point his voice was close to breaking.  
"I think it would be best if you rest here for the night. You can stay here until we sort out a better arrangement. Hurry up now its late and I don't want you wandering the streets drunk and alone." He hung up and quickly texted his address and which floor to the younger man in case the he was devoid of remembering information. Knowing he was about to receive company the Blue King pulled a pair of grey sweat pants on over his boxers and wandered out into the living space where he turned on lights and stumbled into the kitchen. The cool tiles were like ice under his feet and he opened the fridge to find something for him and his soon arriving guest. He decided water would be the best option beside toffee ice cream. He placed the condensing bottles on the bench and rubbed his eyes. A feeling of déjà vu invaded his mind as he made for the door. He swung it wide and peered into the hall as a tall figure rushed to meet him from the elevator. Fushimi blinked up at his superior, his hair was a mess like he'd continually ran his stressed hands through it. His clothes were in rather disarray which wasn't a huge surprise considering he was probably at the bar for the better part of the night. In his hand he held a suitcase not much bigger than a briefcase. For a moment neither said anything they just took in the other. Munakata observed the younger man taking in his sweat pants and disheveled, bed hair. Without his glasses he would have looked different too.  
"Fushimi—" he was cut off as the younger man barged into the doorway and embraced him. He was so startled all he could do was wrap his arms around the smaller man and hold him tight and secure against his body. He felt given the events overly protective of the hurt man.  
"Let's get you fixed up huh?" Both men reluctantly let go, maybe they both had isolated themselves so much from others that when in close physical contact they craved to be held by someone. Munakata didn't think of himself as tender but there was no other instinct to how he felt about the younger man in his home. He gestured that Fushimi sit on one of the stools at the bench and slid a bottled water towards him. The younger man took it but didn't open it, he just fiddled with he label. Munakata leaned against the stove.  
"Why didn't you call me earlier? We could have arranged somewhere for you to stay rather than walking around the city drunk all night."  
"I'm not drunk." Fushimi replied bluntly. His defensive walls were drawing back in. That's not what Munakata wanted.  
"Gosh I wish you'd told me earlier. Firstly with evidence I can arrest whoever did that to your apartment and secondly were you worried I would laugh in your face and throw you to the wolves like your old clan?" Fushimi looked up but didn't speak, Munakata knew he had the man's full attention. "My job is to employ you correct? That means I have a duty of care; any clansman facing difficulties be it at work or personal I am here for you. Therefore my job is to look out for you."  
"I didn't…" he stopped unable to reveal too much true emotion.  
"Do you need anything? If not I'll set you up to bunk on the couch." He shook his head and Munakata moved to a storage cupboard and removed several warm blankets and pillows for his subordinate to use during his stay followed by a towel which he placed in the bathroom.  
By the time he returned from the bathroom Fushimi was already laying on the couch. Munakata smiled or himself as he draped a warm woolen blanket over the dozing body and began returning down the hall to his bedroom. He paused at the doorway to flip the switch on the light when Fushimi cried out in alarm. Munakata was by the other man's side in a heartbeat, kneeling by his side Munakata peered at his paling face. Sweat was dotting along his forehead and darkening his raven hair and his breathing was labored.  
"What's the matter?" Munakata asked and he placed the back of his hand against his forehead. He didn't have a fever which was good, he was only frightened.  
"I don't want to be alone. Please stay with me?" The King was getting more and more creeped out by the amount of manners Fushimi was using. But what was he proposing? That they share a bed?  
Kneeling by the couch Munakata was almost at eye level with his subordinate and was in an awkward position to retreat as Fushimi pressed his mouth against the King's. His eyes widened in surprise but he didn't dare pull away. The younger man's hands came up around his neck then meddled with the already messy blue locks. After Fushimi parted his mouth Munakata found no trouble in letting him in and grabbed the front of the younger man's shirt. He pulled him off the couch and their unbalanced bodies crashed heavily onto the plush carpet floor Fushimi on top of his commander. Munakata broke the kiss first but only once he was panting.  
"Why don't we take this to the bedroom, Fushimi?"  
"Saru or Saruhiko… you can call me by my first name."  
"Saruhiko? In that case call me Reisi." Saru nodded and they found their footing. They then retreated to Munakata's bedroom, Reisi leading the other by his hand. Once the door was closed Munakata turned just in time to blink before Saru's mouth came crashing down on his. They fought for dominance the King quickly winning due to advantage in size. His hands came down on his subordinates waist and pulled him hard against his body. Saru's hands went back to snare in Reisi's silky indigo hair. Saruhiko moaned pleasurably against the taller man as his tongue expertly glided over his own. At some point in the bliss of it all they made it onto the bed. Reisi allowed his third in command to reign dominance and happily sighed when Fushimi let him help strip off his shirt. The King felt as though he was getting drunk. Whether it was the alcohol on Fushimi's breath or Fushimi himself he didn't know but the feeling was pleasant. Perhaps that was the pull of drugs; anymore and he would be hooked. Perhaps that was the lure of getting high?

When Munakata woke the next morning he wasn't alone in his bed. He liked that feeling. He could get used to it. The raven haired man sleeping beside him barely resembled a man; more like a boy having only just banished his teen years behind him. He decided then that Munakata loved this boy, his his boy, and would protect him for all his worth. When his third in command woke Reisi would propose the idea of revenge and justice to him. He had no doubts that he would agree; any chance either had to punish the clan that had caused Reisi's beloved clansman so much pain and angst. No wonder he wasn't good with people.  
Finally Saruhiko stirred and Munakata smiled.

* * *

**Like I said I don't know if this is a one shot or multi chapter thing you guys decide so please review. :)**


End file.
